Revelando Sentimientos
by Pameexz
Summary: Esta es la real historia lo que vivió Petunia en su infancia y porque el desprecio a su hermana, su sobrino y el mundo que los envolvía a ambos. One'shoot


**Revelando Sentimientos.**

Hola. Mi nombre es Petunia Evans y soy la hermana de una extraordinaria bruja que murió dando su vida por el niño que salvaría a la población mágica de un final terrible.

Seguramente creen que estoy siendo un poco falsa, pues todos se han enterado del supuesto odio que le tengo a mi hermana, pero es justo por eso que estoy aquí. He venido a explicarles el porque de mis actos. Las diversas razones por las cuales empecé a ser cruel con ella a partir de la edad de 13, cuando ella apenas tenía 11 y acababa de recibir su carta para asistir al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Se que han corrido diversos rumores sobre que yo había conocido a su amado James y por el estar embobado con ella la comencé a odiarla. También porque ella me dejaría sola por irse a un colegio lejano e incluso por el odio a la magia, pero la verdad es otra.

Se que la envidia es algo que no se debe practicar, pues es algo que te convierte en una persona odiosa y que al final todos odian, pero me atrevería a decir que estos celos estaban justificados. Talvez ustedes no lo vean así, pero si hubieran vivido lo que yo viví, estoy segura de que ustedes se sintieran igual que como me siento yo. Cuando sepan todos los datos podrán darme su opinión.

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que yo nunca odie a mi hermana, e incluso años después de su muerte la sigo queriendo y me arrepiento de las cosas que le hice, pero lo hecho hecho esta y no se puede borrar lo que ya se hizo.

El inicio de mis celos comenzó años antes de la llegada de su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts. Me atrevería a decir que incluso antes de tener conciencia me sentía opacada por Lily, pero el hecho es que desde que ella nació se convirtió en la reina de la casa. Era como si fuera la primogénita en vez de la segunda hija de mis padres. Es cierto que no se olvidaban de alimentarme y ese tipo de cosas, pero era evidente en el cariño que no nos querían de la misma manera.

Cuando yo sobresalía en algún deporte o hacia algo bien para mis padres bastaba con darme unas palmaditas en la cabeza y decir bien hecho. Pero si Lily hacia algo bien la abrazaban fuerte y le compraban lo que sea que ella pidiera. También recuerdo cuando nos enseñaron a montar la bicicleta. Solo teníamos una así que decidieron primero enseñarme a mi y luego a ella. Cada vez que me caía, no importaba que tanto yo llorara, me levantaban y decían que estaría bien, que no me preocupara. Sin embargo, el día que Lily se cayó fueron corriendo a emergencias y casi se olvidaron de llevarme con ellos. Y lo peor de todo. ¡Sus fiestas de cumpleaños eran mejores!

Puede que ahora todo eso suene estupido y ustedes piensen que eso no justifica nada, pero en realidad, yo era solo una niña y por poca importancia que le den los niños a las cosas, que le tengan mas cariño a tu hermana duele y aun así, en esa época la seguía tratando bien.

A pesar de todo el cariño que le brindaran a mi hermana solo brindándome la cuarta parte a mi yo no la trataba mal ni con odio. Al contrario ella era como mi mejor amiga. Éramos muy unidas. Hacíamos todo juntas y nos contábamos casi todo, casi porque la envidia que le tenía me la llevaría conmigo a la tumba.

Yo jugaba con ella todos los días y la complacía en la mayoría de las cosas que me pedía. Era solo cuando estaban los adultos cerca, los que la querían más, que yo no podía ni mirarla. Cuando me obligaban a ver las demostraciones de afecto hacia mi hermana simplemente me quedaba callada y me iba del lugar.

Con el pasar de los años fui instalando un mundo en mi mente. Un mundo al que solo yo tenía acceso y donde Lily no era la que sobresalía en todo. Yo era el centro de atención.

En este mundo yo era la mas inteligente, la mas linda, la mas querida, la que tenia mejor sentido del humor y para añadirle un poco de diversión me imaginaba que la magia existía, que no era todo ficticio producto de un simple escritor.

Las personas podían volar y las brujas no eran crueles y con solo pensarlo podías cambiar lo que se te antojara. Existía una forma totalmente distinta de ver a las personas y yo era la que todo el mundo quería conocer. Era la escapatoria perfecta. Era lo que sanaría todas mis heridas.

Con la ayuda de mi imaginación fui dejando poco a poco atrás los celos hacia mi hermana, pero nunca dejando de imaginar. Seguía instalándome en ese mundo que en poco tiempo se hizo permanente en mi cabeza y finalmente sentía que todo era perfecto, que estaba en perfecto equilibrio. Pero como todos sabemos: No todo es color de Rosa.

Cuando cumplí 13 años me entere de algo que nunca pensé que podía ser realidad. ¡La magia si existe! Es real, no es un invento, de verdad existe. Era diferente a como yo me la imaginaba, pero en esencia era lo mismo. Pero lamentablemente había un detalle que yo me sintiera decepcionada.

Al mundo mágico no todos podían entrar. Solo algunos con la real capacidad e instinto mágico. Habían pocos casos en que los hijos de muggles, como mas adelante me entere que le decían a los no mágicos, podían ser brujas o hechiceros también.

Cuando me dijeron que alguien en mi familia era bruja me sentí muy emocionada, pensé que mi mundo seria realmente perfecto, sin ningún agujero en el que pudiera caer, pero resulta que la que era bruja no era yo, sino Lily.

Como habrán supuesto ya, la ira me invadió. El dolor me cegó y por eso trataba mal a mi hermana. Al principio no la maltrataba tanto, fue con el paso de los años. Incluso, cuando recién le dieron su carta me emocione por ella, aunque debo de admitir que cuando intente convencer a ese mago tan simpático que fue a hablar con mis padres para que me dejara asistir a mí también me sentí bastante mal.

El caso esta en que el rencor empezó realmente cuando me di cuenta de que me había robado lo único que realmente deseaba en este mundo. Ese universo paralelo que había inventado para mi y en el que no estaba mi hermana termino dejándome a mi afuera prefiriéndola a ella… igual que hicieron todos los demás.

También me duele admitir que cuando ella se fue una de las razones por las que no me deje llevar por el enojo fue porque pensé que con mi hermana fuera todo el año por fin iba a tener todo el cariño que tanto anhelaba de mis padres, pero no fue así. Para nada.

Resulto que con la partida de mi hermana mis padres estaban tristes todo el tiempo. Como si hubieran perdido su familia completa. Se volvieron completamente monótonos y aburridos. Nunca salían y algunas noches escuchaba a mi madre hablar entre sueños pidiendo por Lily, y eso no es lo peor. Yo tenia que ver a mis padres en esta actitud tan diferente de la que yo había visto mi vida entera por todo un año escolar y me dolía en sobremanera ver que mis en verano y en vacaciones de navidad volvían a ser las mismas personas que me enseñaron a llamarles papa y mama. Los creativos, los que siempre tenían una sonrisa en la cara, los que siempre tenían palabras de aliento para todos.

Para empeorar las cosas, cada vez que Lily volvía a casa el único tema de conversación era su vida en Hogwarts. Me molestaba muchísimo cada vez que hablaban de magia porque sentía que me restregaban en la cara el hecho de que había un mundo que se sentía muy mió, pero que no era en ningún sentido para mí. Por eso cada vez que ella hablaba de ese mundo me iba enfadada hacia mi habitación y también por esas pequeñas razones poco a poco fui apartándola de mí.

Una vez acabado Hogwarts pensé que por fin mis años de sufrimiento habían terminado, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Cuando entro a la universidad mágica sus amigos empezaron a ir a casa y su mundo empezó a acercarse a mí y para mi saber que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos era insoportable y lamentablemente Lily no lo sabía.

Años después de yo estar casada recibí una carta diciendo que Lily se casaba y que si lo deseaba podía no asistir. Al recibir la carta me sentí ofendida. Pensaba que estaban intentando dejarme fuera de manera disimulada por lo que no fui a la boda, pero aun así estaba muy feliz por mi hermana, porque podría estar por siempre con el hombre que ella amaba. También sentí lo mismo cuando supe que tendría su primer hijo, pero desde ese momento empecé a arrepentirme de todo lo que le hice. Cada momento en que la insulte, en que la mire mal, en que le dije cosas que en realidad no pensaba, pero aun así no tenía el valor para llamarla.

Poco después de haber nacido Harry, el hijo de Lily y su esposo James Potter me decidí a llamarla porque como ambas teníamos hijos seria la excusa perfecta para entrarla nuevamente en mi vida. así que me el día antes de Halloween la llame para invitarla a cenar con nosotros, pero nadie contesto el teléfono así que le deje un mensaje, un mensaje que nunca devolvió.

Dos días después de Halloween me entere que mi hermana había fallecido cuando en la madrugada me di cuenta de que había un bebe en mi puerta. Con el venia una nota en la que el director de la antigua escuela de Lily, Dumbledore, me explicaba lo que había ocurrido y me explicaba porque debía cuidar yo de el.

Lo que pocos saben es que en realidad no me forzó a criar a Harry, me dio la opción, pero ¿Como podría negarme yo a cuidar al hijo de mi única hermana?

Pensándolo bien, podría decirse que en el fondo no me arrepentí lo suficiente, porque si lo hubiera hecho nunca hubiera sido tan cruel con Harry como lo fui. No debí dejarme llevar por las ideas de Vernon. El era quien realmente odiaba la magia y por él me vi forzada a vivir una mentira porque seguía pensando que la magia era algo maravilloso.

Siempre le di el mismo trato a Harry que el que le di a mi hermana luego de que me dejara dominar por los celos, la envidia y la ira. Y nunca me arrepentí hasta el día de hoy.

Hoy nos fuimos de la casa semanas antes del cumpleaños 17 de Harry Potter, conocido en el mundo mágico como el niño que sobrevivió para instalarnos en solo Dios sabrá en que nuevo lugar. Estoy plenamente conciente de que mi sobrino esta en peligro y que nunca lo volveré a ver. Tantas cosas quería decirle y no pude. No tenía cara para decirle que lo quería. No después de todo lo que vivió con nosotros. Así que me fui sin siquiera darle un abrazo, evitando creer que incluso mi pequeño Dudley pudo expresar lo que sentía. Y en este instante, mirando por la ventana de nuestro auto, viendo pasar las casas y estando conciente de que ahora Privet Drive no es mas que mi pasado me prometo que si algún día vuelvo a ver a Harry Potter le diré todo lo que les cuento a ustedes y que mas haré nada de lo que pueda llegar a arrepentirme.

Porque mi hermana Lily es la prueba de que la vida es demasiado corta y yo soy la prueba de que los arrepentimientos te hacen vivir con una carga muy pesada.

**Fin.-**

Bueno... me surgió la idea de escribir esto luego de la partida de los Dursleys en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte y después de varias semanas me decidí. Lo escribí porque me quede pensando en que debía de haber una razón por la que Petunia tratara tan mal a Lily y esto fue lo que salio...

Eehmm.. Si les gusto comenten y si no también xD no los culpare por que no los guste… estoy conciente de que no soy una gran escritora ;)

Autora: **Pameexz**


End file.
